changing the past
by Silvia Hirou
Summary: This story is about a girl name Jaime who is from the anime s 300 years later and everything is destroyed.jaime goes into the past to change everything in the human world so everything will be as it was back then.A little fairy brings the anime world hre and the anime people tries destroying the human world.only on person can stop it and that's jaime


The world is is is is alive except for one that thing is name is Jaime and i'm the only survivor of the major event that occurred hundred of years ago. The world wasn't always like this.I wish i can go back into time and fix everything."

A small creature appears on a rock not that far from me,"You can go back and fix everything.I can do that." The creature is a small fairy with purple hair,purple dress,purple fish net sock,and purple ballerina shoes,silver eyes and black wings.

I didn't move an inch.I just ept standing there looking at the sky."and why should i trust betrayed me.'I kept my back turned to the fairy.

" can trust e.I did what I did because I was created for that that my master is dead I am free to do let me help" The fairy said.

I looked down and remember that day hundred years ago.I lost everyone.I lost most of all lost the one I loved."and how can you help." I turned my head to look at the fairy.

The fairy flew onto my shoulder "your necklace."

I looked at my necklace and touched it."my necklace."

"that's necklace can has the power to do i need to do is combine your necklace with my power to take you back into time to fix everything."

I took my necklace off and held it in my hand close to my heart,"What will happen when you do it."

"you will go back into time before the event will be as it was before."The fairy said.

"does that mean my necklace will be back."

"yes and no one will know what happened or that you are what you are." The fairy flew infront of my hand.

And i get to see matthew again~ A tear ran down my cheek,"i'll do the world and the one I love." I opened my hand and the fairy touched the necklace.

"Are you ready"The fairy said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath"yes.I'm ready." The fairy took the necklace and floated into the air and started to a bright light the light disappeared. I was standing on the ground.A person was charging at me. I looked and noticed it was Naruto.

Naruto stopped and landed on the ground,"hey Jaime you ok."  
I then remembered what happened this day.~Tats right.I'm having a sparing match with Naruto for our training.~"Uh yeah.I'm fine." I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

"You look a bit pale." Naruto said.

"I'm fine.I just didn't eat breakfast this morning that's all."

"Maybe you should eat something then." Naruto said.  
~Phew that was a close one~ "Maybe your don't we take a break and get a little snack."

"sounds like a good idea"kakashi sensei says,"How bout we all get some ramen. It's on me."

"Alright Ramen!" Naruto says while he jumps in the air.

"sounds great" i said.I went to go grab my bag and we all went to the ramen shop. ~That was a close if i'm correct I have to wake up for school in half an i'm correct everyone in the anime world knows i go to a different world~

~20 mins later~

I notice what time it is and realize i'm going to be late."sorry guys but i got to mom is going to wake me up in ten mins.I'll see you guys later" I then run off to my house and packs my bag and then uses my magic to go to the human world.I then put my pj's on and hop into bed. A bit later my mom woke me up and i got ready for school.  
When i got to school i went to the library and i saw my friends Jonathan, jasmine,and sasuke (a nickname for my friend) waiting for the library to open. I was so happy to see been 300 years since the world ended.I haven't seen them ever since and now i get to see them again. ~ Tits actually them.I'm so glad to see them again~ I then walked to my friends and said hey guys. When the library opened we all went inside and i sat where i always sit.I then looked at all my friends ~Everything is still the same.I'm glad.i missed these guy so much~  
 **~ a bit later~  
** I was sitting and talking to my friends like always.I then heard a familiar i turned my head I saw my friend.A friend that i missed so much and that friend was Matthew. I was so happy to see hi that I smiled and hugged him like always but this time I had my arms around him and had my head on his I missed you so much"  
Matthew was just standing there all confused "Woah. You ok"  
I then realize what i'm doing and lets go of Matthew"uh yeah i'm fine."~damn it.I shouldn't have done that. I have to make it seem like that nothing weird is going on with me.I have to act like i did during this time~ "So Matthew hows your day going"  
"its fine" matthew said as he sat down and pulled his chromebook out.  
 **~Lunch time~  
** ~so today is monday. That means the event wont occur until ...~ I was thinking and then it it me ~Matthew's isn't good at all.I still need a plan.i need to fix everything that happen this week that elads up to the event that destroys if i fix it then everything will be ok and I can relive this life with my friends and not be alone.~


End file.
